When I Come Around
by Darker Skys
Summary: Fourteen year old Kat is the new slayer. When she comes to join up with the Sunny Dale gang she has some deep, dark and nasty secrets inside. Will Kat be able to reveal her past? Or will someone reveal it for her?
1. New beginnings

Chapter One

_In a place deep down I let my love for you free me. I let it be the key to my chains. I Let your love for me fly me off into the sweet blue skies..._I stopped and lifted my pen off my page I won't admit it but I'm depressed. I learned to love, I learned to slay, I lost my love, I lost the will to slay. It was painful. I detach myself from that world now. The world of love and the world of slaying are two things I try to keep from my mind but try as I do I never succeed. If I'm not thinking about one I'm thinking about the other.

My name is Kat Leman. I am fourteen years old. I am the slayer. Well I am one slayer. The other slayer is Buffy Summers my watcher told me. I am off to stay with her and her watcher. I'll be there soon. I don't really want to because I no longer want to slay. That's why my watcher sent me to her. To help me learn.

The bus slowed and came to a stop. I put my note pad back into my bag and got off the bus and out into the early morning twilight of Sunny Dale Bus Depot. I didn't expect anyone to be waiting for me but there they were. A surly looking girl –probably from being woken so early- I knew as the Slayer and with her a gray haired-obviously- British man polishing his glasses, that would be Giles (Buffy's watcher).

I put on a light-hearted smiled and strode over to the pair. They looked at me for a second. Buffy was about three years older then me and seemed as is she had been expecting someone about her age. Giles, even though he knew how old I was seemed to have been expecting a taller slayer (I am only four foot eleven). Giles smiled and held out his hand. I took it and shook it. Buffy just looked surprised.

"Hi." I said to the both, "I'm Kat."

"I'm Buffy." The older slayer said smiling briefly then turn to her watcher, "So can I go home now Giles? You made me patrol last night and then woke me up at four a.m. and..." she dragged out the word "It's a school day. I need to shower and load up on caffeine." I laughed slightly and she winked at me. "You're the school librarian, Giles. You know that us kiddies are meant to have our seven hours sleep." Giles looked startled for a moment (obviously he had trouble waking up in the morning as well) then rubbed his glasses again.

"Fine home"

"Come on" Buffy said to me in triumph, "Your staying at my place. Just you me and my mum."

We walked back to Buffy's and were greeted by her mum. I was believed to be a daughter of a friend's of Giles from England. England being where I had some from anyway. Joyce was nice and made sure Buffy and I had been fed before walking out the door. The older woman stood in the doorway and waved to us, a worried expression cast upon her face.

"Buffy" She called quietly, "Be careful and be home for dinner." I wondered what the 'be careful' part was for and Buffy turned for an explanation.

"The school was over run by a gang of vamps not long ago. Parent, teacher night." She looked lost in memory for and minute until a old white van pulled up by the curve and she smiled.

"Oz's van," she told me going to hop in, "My friend, Willow. Her boyfriend." I sighed. Love was one thing I knew only to well the losses of. Buffy pulled open the van door and quickly introduced me to Willow and Oz. Oz keeps to himself mostly but I think Willow I could become friends with. Well least the people were nice. Right?

Okay, what do people think? Should I continue the story or just give up hope. BTW: The actual story part of this chapter is 666 words long. Freaky, much?


	2. Bad Dreams

Chapter Two

I sat cross-legged, leaning against one of the many cold, gray tombstones that made up Sunny Dale's biggest (of the seven) cemetery. Buffy sat across from me and Giles stood talking to the both of us about some slaying theory thing. I wasn't really listening and by the looks Buffy wasn't either. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift...

I was running down a alleyway. It was cold and raining. I got to a split and didn't know which way to go. I heard a scream and ran left. I neared the end and there I saw it. Cameron was facing me and a vampire was standing behind him, feeding out of his neck. She looked up at me and dug in further.

_Cameron gave a scream of pain, his eyes looking into mine, pleading to help him. My love. I broke out of my state of shock and ran the last sixty meters to the pair. The vampire took her fangs out of Cameron's neck and let him fall to the ground. I rushed there forgetting about the vampire and dropped down beside him. His eyes looked blankly back up at me and I then knew. He was dead. I cried out and hugged his corpse tightly..._

I woke up and looked around. We were in a cemetery. It all came back to me, Giles talking, the dream. No it wasn't a dream it was the past. I came here fleeing from the past. I wasn't going to revisit in my dreams. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the image of Cameron's dead body when I noticed Buffy and Giles both watching me.

"S-Sorry" I stammered, "long day."

Giles sighed and looked at his watch. "Well it's nearly midnight and you have had to go through a time difference coming from London." He stated looking down at me, "I wanted to see you both slay a bit but I guess you two can go home." He sighed again and polish his glasses with the front of his crinkled shirt.

Buffy got up and hugged Giles, smiling brightly. "Gotta love ya Giles," She said turning to me, "come on."

I got slowly up, still slightly shaken from the dream and followed Buffy toward her home with Giles walking home in the opposite direction. Buffy broke the silence.

"Want to talk about you dream." She asked softly.

"How do you know I was dreaming?" I answered in a question.

She smiled and sighed, "You looked pretty freaked out while you were snoozing," She said simply, "Anyway I've had enough of my own." She looked down for a moment. Obviously I had unearthed a sore memory.

"Nah. I'll be okay." I lied. It was true that dream had freaked me out. I thought I had healed in the past year since he died but I guess time doesn't heal all wounds. We once again walked in silence until we reached Buffy's letterbox and she put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"We've been at Willow's," she said mentioning her red haired friend I had met that morning. I nodded and we continued inside. So her parents didn't know about her being a slayer.

My parents don't know either. But that's different my parents are dead. They died in a car accident when I was three. It hit me then: I didn't have anyone. No parents, no real friends, no other family. I don't even have a Watcher for mine went mad and was sent to a mental asylum.

We both walked straight up the stairs and at the top we separated, both in deep thoughts about our past. What is so bad in Buffy's past? I wondered. I walked into the Summer's guest bedroom and absently got changed and fell into bed. Sleep cam instantly.

I was walking though a field. The sun was blazing down upon me and a gentle breeze played my short, feathery hair against my face. I laughed at the tickling sensation. I was calm.

_My surrounds changed. I was in a small room my Watcher was facing me. I smiled we had always got along well for she was only in her early twenties. Her expression was happy then in a moment it was mad, she was out of her mind. She started toward me yelling at_ _the top of her voice that I didn't deserve to be loved and I was awful._

_She came right up to me still yelling and I pushed her away, crying and fled from the room right into Cameron..._

I woke up breathing hard, tears coming to me eyes thinking about all I had lost. I couldn't go on this way I decided I had to stop thinking about the past. But I couldn't it kept thinking of me.

Reviews please. I'm not sure about this chapter. What do you think? Sorry about not writing but I haven't been home the last three days. :)


	3. Hard Past

Chapter Three

Dawn came slowly as I lay tossing and turning in the small guest bed. I waited until about six o'clock to get up. I headed for the kitchen first deciding that I should try and cover up my insomnia with a few cups of coffee. I was beaten to it.

Buffy sat on one of the tall stools in front of the bench. Her head was propped up on her hand and in the other was a warm cup of coffee goodness. I smiled at her as I went to get a cup my self and she watched me carefully.

"Not much Sleep?" Buffy asked groggily and I nodded.

"Not really"

"Same here." She agreed and we sat in silence as we both drank.

Buffy finished her cup first and went off to have a shower, leaving me to my depressing thoughts. I had been a long night; thoughts and memories of the past had flowed freely through my mind after that and with every bump in the night I started to get more paranoid.

I showed, got dressed tried to make myself presentable over the course of the next hour- without success, I should add. We got to school at half past eight and made our way to the library to find the rest of the 'Scooby' gang sitting around the main table. Giles was in his office reading.

"Hey Buff, Kat." Xander called from him chair. Willow said hey as well and Oz- never one to waste words- nodded a greeting. Giles quickly came out of his office and acknowledged us in passing of his way to the 'restricted' shelves they kept up the back for demonic sorts of things.

"So what's the big bad?" Buffy asked as we sat down. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I had been in Sunny Dale a little over twenty-four hours and in that time I had learnt there was always a 'big bad' here. That could be explained by the fact the town or more precisely the school was built on top of the Hellmouth.

"Some vampire with visions of grandeur," Willow stated, "Seems to think it can open the Hellmouth. Again." Buffy and Xander laughed. I had been told that lots of the demons coming here liked to try; apparently none had yet to succeed.

Giles came walking back frowning and shaking his head. "Can't find a reference in any of my books." He sighed in his English way and sat down with us.

"This vamp got a name?" Buffy asked, still yawning.

Giles held a small slip of paper closer to his eyes and read it before answering "Arabreth."

I froze for a minute and held my breath. It couldn't be Arabreth. She was the one that killed...

_"Tell me who did it!" I yelled at the man filling in for my dear crazy watcher. He sighed and sat down at his desk. He opened one of the large, leather-bound books in front of hi and flicked through some of the pages before sliding it across to me. I turned it to face my way and started to read. "Arabreth," I read, "One of the oldest female vampire masters still hunting to this day." I stopped and looked evenly across the table at him. I was going to kill her..._

The flashback ended and I found myself absently stroking the still healing wound on my neck. A bite mark. So the woman who killed my love and drove my watcher insane was coming after me. Well why else would she be in Sunny Dale?

So what do you all think? Can people please keep reviews down to constructive critisism and compliments. I don't really care if you do like it. My point in writing this is to practise my skills. Thanks for all GOOD reviews and keep them coming. Thanks.


End file.
